Guitar Issues
by MusicGirl400
Summary: When Iris can't focuss on her music because of a certain someone is too distracting
1. Chapter 1

R5inmysoul

**Hey, I'm back with a one-shot for R5inmysoul! Since you asked for a surprise on if you wanted Riker or Rocky, I chose Rocky because of age and stuff, plus I just saw a picture of his six-pack and…well you get the idea! Well here goes! Oh wait, I forgot the disclaimer! Ross would you do it please?**

**Ross: MusicGirl400 does not own any real people that are in here, and doesn't own Iris either, she is completely R5inmysoul's oc, soo yeah! Oh by the way, vote: Laura or Maia? Which one of us looks cuter?**

**MusicGirl400: Well thank you Ross, And I think you and Maia look cuter, cuz you kissed, and yeah, BUT you and Laura would look cute too because I saw an interview and you were talking about the auslly kiss and you seemed MEGA HAPPY, but then I saw another interview where your siblings said that you are naturally flirt with any girl you meet, so yeah, it depends. Well anyway back to the story!**

Iris's POV

I guess you could say I am unpopular. It depends on what side you're one. If you are on my friends side, I am apparently popular, if you ask spoiled brats who fail all of their classes on purpose, well not so popular to them. I guess you can also say I fit into different levels of unpopular people. I fit into the skaters, and the nerds, and the loud idiots who are probably the loudest people ever. Yeah theirs those groups, but then there's the musically inclined people. I think that is the group I fit into most. I have played piano since I was 3. Now I am learning how to play guitar.

The sad part is not a lot of people in the musically inclined group, appreciate their talent. I love to play piano. I play accompiament for all the school choirs, and play in the Jazz band and the Wind ensamble _and _the High School Orchestra. I also teach younger kids. The only real completion that I have is the Ratliff and Lynch families. Ellington Ratliff, loves, loves , loves to play percussion instruments. Riker Lynch, sings and plays upright bass, and bass guitar, Rydel Lynch, plays piano and keyboards/special effects. Ross Lynch, plays violin, and guitar, Ryland, sings. And then there is Rocky. He is…wow. He plays guitar, and he is…wow. He is like…perfect. I live next door to the Lynches and we have been friends forever, but for some reason for the past couple months I have felt nothing but love for Rocky.

He started to teach me guitar a month ago, and I guess he is the reason why I am not getting better. I just can't help it! His eyes are mesmerizing. His hair flops just the right way. Speak of the devil, here he comes! Sqee!

Rocky's POV

Wow, Iris, how did you get so…perfect? Oh, my god, did I just say that? Wow, I guess I just noticed how her hair is brown, blonde, and red. Her legs are like long and perfect.

"Ow!" I totally just tripped over a tree stump. As soon as I realize Iris in her plaid shirt, and her black converse, were trying to help me, I snapped into reality and got up. Phew that was close. If she touches me I swear I will get a heart attack.

"Uh, h-hey Iris! Ready for guitar lesson?" I can't believe I just stuttered. Why am I nervous? I mean it _is_ just Iris. I have never thought of her like this though. Ugh, why do I have to fall for Iris, she probably doesn't like me like that!

"Look Rocky, I like you and all, and I think you are an excellent guitar player but you teaching my guitar isn't really working, I feel like I just haven't gotten better…if you know what I mean."

Great she doesn't even want to spend time with me! I knew it!

"Right, I mean yeah, I do know what you mean, no offense."

"None taken."

Iris's POV

Well this isn't awkward or anything! Me and Rocky are just standing their like awkward little freaks. Then I feel a pair of lips on mine. Before I knew it, me and Rocky were holding each other kissing very passionately. He took a step back and smiled. His eyes crinkled.

"Iris, would you do the pleasure of being my girlfriend?"

"Only if you do the pleasure of being my boyfriend."

"Agreed!"

**Phew! It is done with like 800 words! Wow! I hope you like R5inmysoul! LOVE YA!**

**Ready, Set, Rock!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided I would do random one-shots now about R5. I know a lot of people are doing this and that not a lot of people will be reading this one, but hey! Who cares? So this one is called "The Rydellington Rendezvous". I hope you like it!**

**Summary: When Ratliff gets a strange text from an unknown number to meet up with someone in front of his house at midnight, what will he do? Will he meet it? Or her… Read to find out!**

It was an ordinary day for Ellington Ratliff. He woke up in the morning had some breakfast, got dressed, and then he texted his girlfriend Kelly "good morning" and walked over to the Lynches house for band practice. Halfway there he got a mysterious text message from an unknown number saying "Meet in front of your house at midnight. Or else…" Yup, ordinary day for Ratliff ***note the sarcasm*. **

When he got to the Lynch's house he was greeted at the door by Ryland. "Oh uh, hey Ryland, how are you doing? Well I'm doing fine too!" That was apparently an abnormal for Ratliff to act because Ryland decided to say "Um, okay then…Um, do you want to go downstairs before you creep me out?" Ratliff didn't no how to respond to that. "Sure?"

After practice Ratliff decided to tell the gang what happened. He explained that he got the text and even showed them it. Something was definitely up because they noticed it was their cousin Bree's phone number. But he and she don't know each other… Obviously something is up. So they all decided to sleep over at Ratliff's house; they were really scarred.

"How about we play-, wait I have to go pee really bad!" Everyone looked at Rydel run out of the room like she was about to puke. Ratliff then looked at the time. "Um guys it is 12:00 P.M. Should I go out?" Riker said "sure, but we are going to listen and watch your conversation with mystery person." Ratliff thought about how they were going to do that, but he didn't say anything. He walked upstairs and walked outside. Someone was standing there, wearing polka dot pants and a black hoodie with the hood on.

"Hello, look I don't know who you are, and I don't know anything about you, heck I don't even know if you no me, but um, yeah…"

Just then Ratliff heard Rydel's voice coming out of the hooded figure. "Ratliff I know who you are, and I love you. I love you so, so, so much!" For a second Ratliff was confused but then he felt a pair of lips on his moving slowly and in synch.

When they both needed air Ratliff whispered, "I love you too Rydel." And they walked inside to the surprised brothers watching from the window, both thinking, wow I cannot wait till we get married.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well no one is asking for specific pairings so right now I am doing a riker/Vanessa one. (morano and lych)**

**Vanessa's POV**

Great another day walking home with Ross and Laura. The switched at birth studio just has to be 5 minutes away from the Austin and Ally one. Grr. I mean sure I love them both, but I don't see why I can't walk with someone else. Well today I am going over to Ross's house to meet his family other then Rydel since I already know her. Yay… more blonde haired musically inclined peoples to meet! *note the sarcasm* well anyways. I am excited to meet some of his family though. His brothers sound not to bad and his parents seem really nice.

Just then I ran into someone. Speak of the devil, I walked straight into the lovebirds(Ross and Laura). They were holding hands and laughing at each others other words. Wow I need a boyfriend.

"Oh hey Vannessa! What's up?" that would be Ross. You know that already though. You know cuz his signature saying is 'what's up' you know? Well I respond with a quick smile and ask Laura if today was fun. You know shooting. Not a gun, but you know for Austin and Ally? Why do I keep explaining myself? Grrr!

Well we made our way about twenty minutes from where we usually meet, and ended up in front of a nice house. Well nice for the eyes. As soon as I was two steps away from the door I heard screaming like my dad at a super bowl game. He may have a hard time speaking English, but he sure speaks sports…well anyways Ross opened the door and screamed "WE ARE HOME!" and a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair came tumbling down the stairs. I think Rydel pushed him. Well anyways, once he stood up, my heart stopped beating. His face was flushed from running from whoever was chasing him, and his hazel-ish eyes were mesmerizing.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I heard was "Nessa, are you paying attention at all?" and that would be Laura. Of course. "Yeah I am Laura, so what's going on?" Wow that sounded stupid. Ross being the sweet guy he is decided to fill me in. "Riker said rocky is deathly mad at rydel, because she was in his room, and blah blah blah, and so he suggested we invite Rydel's boyfriend over and go swimming. Okay fair enough, Ellington was the funniest person I have ever met.

"Agh, Riker no! I-" am now in the pool submerging from the deep end. "Riker Anthony Lynch! You are in soo much trouble righ-" then he stopped me with a kiss. I melted into it and then he pulled away. "Am I still in trouble?" He asked. "You bit my lip." I reply with a flirtatious tone. He looked shocked and scarred. "Joking, Riker you are probably the best kisser I have met." By now everyone was looking at us and whispering, but I don't give a shit. Now I had Riker in my life. Best day of my life!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well no one is asking for specific pairings so right now I am doing a riker/Vanessa one. (morano and lych)**

**Vanessa's POV**

Great another day walking home with Ross and Laura. The switched at birth studio just has to be 5 minutes away from the Austin and Ally one. Grr. I mean sure I love them both, but I don't see why I can't walk with someone else. Well today I am going over to Ross's house to meet his family other then Rydel since I already know her. Yay… more blonde haired musically inclined peoples to meet! *note the sarcasm* well anyways. I am excited to meet some of his family though. His brothers sound not to bad and his parents seem really nice.

Just then I ran into someone. Speak of the devil, I walked straight into the lovebirds(Ross and Laura). They were holding hands and laughing at each others other words. Wow I need a boyfriend.

"Oh hey Vannessa! What's up?" that would be Ross. You know that already though. You know cuz his signature saying is 'what's up' you know? Well I respond with a quick smile and ask Laura if today was fun. You know shooting. Not a gun, but you know for Austin and Ally? Why do I keep explaining myself? Grrr!

Well we made our way about twenty minutes from where we usually meet, and ended up in front of a nice house. Well nice for the eyes. As soon as I was two steps away from the door I heard screaming like my dad at a super bowl game. He may have a hard time speaking English, but he sure speaks sports…well anyways Ross opened the door and screamed "WE ARE HOME!" and a tall guy with shaggy blonde hair came tumbling down the stairs. I think Rydel pushed him. Well anyways, once he stood up, my heart stopped beating. His face was flushed from running from whoever was chasing him, and his hazel-ish eyes were mesmerizing.

I must have zoned out because the next thing I heard was "Nessa, are you paying attention at all?" and that would be Laura. Of course. "Yeah I am Laura, so what's going on?" Wow that sounded stupid. Ross being the sweet guy he is decided to fill me in. "Riker said rocky is deathly mad at rydel, because she was in his room, and blah blah blah, and so he suggested we invite Rydel's boyfriend over and go swimming. Okay fair enough, Ellington was the funniest person I have ever met.

"Agh, Riker no! I-" am now in the pool submerging from the deep end. "Riker Anthony Lynch! You are in soo much trouble righ-" then he stopped me with a kiss. I melted into it and then he pulled away. "Am I still in trouble?" He asked. "You bit my lip." I reply with a flirtatious tone. He looked shocked and scarred. "Joking, Riker you are probably the best kisser I have met." By now everyone was looking at us and whispering, but I don't give a shit. Now I had Riker in my life. Best day of my life!


End file.
